¿Qué diablos hago ahora?
by Luu-chan-san
Summary: Que pasaría si una chica de 16 años, de un mundo totalmente ajeno al de Shingeki llegara de repente. Y más, si esta conociera más allá de todo eso. Una fangirl, Fujoshi y experta en cada uno d los temas que se hablan ahí. ¿Que pasaría?
1. ¿Que diablos hago ahora?

¿Qué diablos hago ahora?

[Todos los personajes puestos aquí con propiedad de "Hajime Isayama" Excepto "Gloria" que soy yo… Yo no soy de nadie… por el momento ¬w¬ Ok no. Bueno, como sea… espero y les guste esta historia que no tiene mucha lógica más que el que vean como sería si esta adolescente puberta estuviera en Shingeki. Disfruten.]

Día aburrido, mañana aburrida, clases aburridas. Lo único bueno para mí, era llegar a casa saludar a mis amigos del rol y en especial a uno de ellos. Pero igual, quería solamente a llegar y dormir en mi cama que parecía la única que me entendía, claro… no hablaba y no me decía lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero, para poder llegar a casa tenía que tomar un autobús el cual tardaría unos diez minutos o menos. De todos modos, me acerque a una banca que estaba cerca me senté dispuesta a esperar el transporte cuando sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi el mensaje.

[Asegúrate de llegar pronto, iremos a cenar con mi abuela.] Enviado: 4:15

Era de mi hermano, lo mire unos cuantos minutos para volver a bloquear el móvil.

-Mph… siempre vamos con mi abuela…- murmuro para si misma.

Y seguir esperando, cuando… sentí un inmenso sueño llegar de repente. Mire a todos lados, no había nadie cerca. Una de dos, podría sufrir secuestro y no recordaría nada o me robarían y quedaría como una total idiota. Ninguna de las dos sonaba muy lindas, así que… seguí escuchando la música que mis audífonos transportaban de mi teléfono a estos y me dejaban escuchar las canciones que hace bastante tenía ahí.

Una mezcla de varias bandas, y distintos tipos de género; Rock, K-Pop, K-rock, Jazz, Mis openings favoritos y una que otra canción en español. Me concentre en la música y al instante me quede dormida. No escuche nada, más que las tonadas de la canción "Call your name" uno de mis ost's favoritos de Shingeki, el fandom con el que me había obsesionado casi desde el primer instante en el que lo vi.

Así… me quede en un transe del cual desperté hasta que pasaron creo unas dos horas. Lo que me levanto, fue un olor a hierbas como, si estuviera en un bosque o algún campo. Tantas vacaciones que había pasado en el campo el olor lo reconocía rápidamente. Además el increíble dolor que tenía en el trasero fue lo que me despertó también.

Abriendo los ojos parpadee y me encontré con inmensos arboles rodeando mi alrededor. Una vez más me había quedado dormida en algún lugar raro, no claro que no… se parecía mucho al lugar en donde yo y mis compañeras descansábamos durante los leves recesos de la preparatoria. Pero, los arboles eran inmensos.

"¿Donde mierdas me quede dormida hoy?" se pregunto en el pensamiento, sacudiendo la parte trasera eliminando todo rastro de tierra que había quedado en su trasero. Acomode los lentes que llevaba siempre puestos, y mire a mí alrededor.

Me parecía familiar el lugar, pero además de eso. ¿Dónde antes lo había visto? Ni siquiera me acordaba, mi memoria de corto plazo volvía hacer de las suyas. Trate varios minutos de recordar, pero nada… ahí fue cuando comencé a caminar, era un lugar tranquilo no había nada ni una pizca de peligro ahí escuche sonidos cercas me encamine hacia ellos si era un tipo de animal peligroso, algún oso, lobo o lo que fuera tenía gas lacrimógeno en mi mochila así que, por fin de algo me serviría.

No encontré nada, más que animales pequeños y diminutos comiendo pasto, y uno que otro conejo. Pero nada que necesitara una roseada de gas. Seguía caminando unos cuantos minutos, diez creo cuando por fin encontré salida de ahí.

Con lo que me encontré me dejo estupefacta casi por cinco minutos, incluso escuche el sonido de un grillo haciendo esa clásica broma de mal gusto en las comedias que solía ver en televisión.

Una ciudad rural, ningún edificio nada más que casas y una gran pero gran muralla tapando el resto del lugar. Sería una locura lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que me lo guarde y seguí caminando hasta estar en unas calles con personas vestidas de manera formal, mujeres con vestidos que les cubrían hasta los tobillos hombres con sombrero y niños con ropa de tirantes.

Por unos instantes me quede escondida en un callejón, mierda en donde diablos me había metido. Este no era mi país y dudo que fuera mi ciudad. Me acerque hasta donde había un hombre dormido entre botes de basura un vago en pocas palabras, me acerque y baje hasta quedar a su altura y moverlo del hombre.

-Hey, usted… ¿qué lugar es este?- Pregunte con poca amabilidad, claro que tenía poca amabilidad no sabía dónde estaba ya vendría el momento de ser amable pero… hoy no era el momento. Lo moví hasta que reacciono.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Pregunto el viejo, que me respondieran con otra pregunta… eso me cabreaba me cabreaba mucho.

-Responde rápido viejo…- Su ceño se frunció al instante. Si no conseguía respuesta de ese viejo buscaría a otro.

Se quedo viendo el ceño fruncido de la chica, hasta que logró recordar la pregunto que le había hecho.

-Distrito Trost…- La respuesta de inmediato le dejo con los ojos abiertos, el hombre estaba demasiado ebrio como para decir eso, Pero… inmediato recordó lo que su abuela dijo una vez.

"Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad."

Por último deje al viejo en el lugar en donde estaba, s estaba bien… entonces estaba en "Shingeki" ahora… que hago. Me pregunte a mí misma, y mucho más me pregunte el cómo había llegado ahí. Oh tal vez era un jodido sueño, me pellizque el hombro y espere que así fuera. Pero no.

-Carajo…- Murmuro de nuevo para sí misma cuando escucho sonidos de campanas, Bastante estruendosas, así como el sonido de muchos murmullos en las calles.

-¡LA TROPA DE EXPLORACIÓN LLEGO!- Un niño dijo eso, y al instante que escuche me dije.

"¡¿TROPA DE EXPLORACIÓN?!"

Dios, si era lo que pensaba entonces estarían todos ellos; El comandante Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Mike… Todos ellos estarían, dios, dios… no dejaba de sentir una inmensa alegría. Pero, además de eso. No sería como en mis jodidas fantasías en donde los conocía y acosaba era ya serio. Sabía defensa personal, y eso pero titanes. Dios santo, no les tenía miedo pero eran inmensas maquinas de matar claramente moriría en frente de uno.

"Ah… deja de pensar en eso. No seas idiota, aprovecha que ahora puedes verlos cara a cara."

-Cállate conciencia hoy no es el momento de andar con eso…- Me volví a murmurar hasta que por fin, respire profundamente y me dirige a toda prisa adonde estaban las multitudes de gentes. Esperaba que la caída de la muralla María ya pasara si no, creo que tendría que buscar algún refugió porque unirme a alguna tropa se escuchaba duro y molesto.

Además… soy floja. Y mi condición física no era la mejor, tengo caderas y figura pero mis pechos eran las cosas que más me molestaban si por mi fuera me las quitaría. Pero, dejando eso a un lado cuando logre llegar a la multitud de gente había mucha y lo peor… era alta, y yo baja, realmente baja…

A la mierda todo, seguí buscando hasta encontrar un par de cajas que use para poder subirme a ellas y tener una mejor vista.

Pasaban muchos soldados, ninguno me importaba. Busco a Levi, decía una y otra vez hasta que lo vi. Casi aparecieron brillitos alrededor de el cuando lo vi, soy una Fangirl total. Al punto en el que el momento que lo vi frite en el pensamiento.

"¡ME MOJO!"

Pero, me tranquilice y trate de identificar a más personajes; y casi al instante logre identificar a Hanji y Mike.

"¡Hemorragia nasal! ¡Hemorragia nasal en segundos!"

Trata de tranquilizarte, dios… cuando por fin logre verlos a todos no parecían felices. Claro iban a salir fuera de las murallas, y por supuesto debían estar pendientes de todo. En especial de la batalla y explorar las afueras de ese lugar y tener cuidado de cualquier titán.

Espere a que todos estuviera en fila, para así… poder verlos mejor. Y ahí dirigí mi mirada hacia a un lado, en donde estaba quien menos espere ver…

"¡NANABA!"

Grite en lo más profundo de mi, dios… en persona era más hermoso. Ojos azules, cabello rubio platinado, piel blanca y un brillo angelical rodeando al soldado.

"Agárrenme que me desmayo…"

Sentí mareos con solo verlo, encima de ese caballo de color marrón te envidio mucho maldito caballo suertudo. Casi, fue como ese cuento de hadas en donde venía el príncipe guapo por la princesa y vivían felices por siempre. Pero eso solo le pasaba a las princesas, yo era soy perra total que cuesta trabajo hacerla feliz.

(No miento, soy una maldita xDD)

Como sea, los seguí con la mirada a los cinco, hasta escuchar las puertas abrirse. Dios, que nada cambiara por su repentina llegada a este mundo. Era lo que pedía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y más, que ninguno de ellos muriera.

Los observe salir de la ciudad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no había ni un soldado todos de la tropa de exploración habían salido. Y ahora… ¿Qué hago? Me dije de nuevo, observando alrededor algunas personas me miraban raro, pues claro llevaba tenis una camisa con una imagen de "Sora no Otoshimono" Ni siquiera traía dinero de esa época, y tenía hambre.

Bueno, al menos se saltaría la cena con su abuela. Pero, quería hablar con sus amigos del rol. ¿Cuánto duraría ahí?

Esperaba que no fuera mucho, pronto tendría exámenes y claro que sus estudios estaban primero. Bueno, ni pedo… se dijo son su típica jerga y se busco en su bolsillo su teléfono. Qué raro, tenía carga completa y algo de señal. Entonces, podría hacer una llamada o enviar algún mensaje pero… decidí no hacerlo, que querían que dijera.

"Estoy en Shingeki vengan a buscarme y tráiganme algo de pan."

Eso se escuchaba tonto y más saliendo de mi, apague el teléfono quería mantener la carga lo más que pudiera y guarde mis audífonos. Entonces… me dispuse a mirar y explorar más el lugar en donde estaba, esperando volver a casa lo más pronto posible o llegar a conocer a mis personajes preferidos.

-Esperen por mi…- Añadí risueña empezando a caminar por las calles.

N/T: Esperen las demás partes, comentarios, o cosas que quieran que le haga a los personajes serán escuchadas. Menos sucias e indecorosas, no jodan soy uke xDD Igual, espero y les guste. Esperen la segunda parte .3.


	2. Sobrevivir, o morir

El tiempo no pasaba ni muy lento ni muy rápido, me recordaba a una tarde aburrida en mi casa. Oh cuando estaba enferma y tenía que estar en la cama el resto del día pegada al portátil o teléfono. En fin, por más de veinte minutos me vi obligada a caminar sin rumbo exacto. Bien sabía unas cosas, tal como decía mi abuela.

"No te metas en callejones, ni con drogadictos, ni alcohólicos. En pocas palabras, no te metas en problemas".

Por primera vez en la vida, seguiría el consejo de mi abuela. Aquella mujer que siempre buscaba la manera de hacer que me acabara toda la comida del plato, y en ocasiones se le olvidaba mi nombre. Pero en fin. Lo que más quería en este momento era encontrar algún lugar donde conseguir comida. En el camino, no me faltaron las miradas ni los murmureos de personas que ni en mi jodida vida vería de nuevo. Más bien, ni conocía y lo más seguro es que morirían en cualquier momento. Si morir, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Me decía de manera malévola en la mente, junto con una infantil risa saliendo de ella. Pero, lo olvide y solo me mantuve caminando mirando a mi alrededor las extrañas casas y las extrañas vestimentas de todas las personas. En fin, solo seguí mi camino hasta encontrarme con un puesto de frutas. Bastante higiénico pero no era tonta, había leído muchos libros uno de ellos "El perfume". Donde la clase de lugares donde se vendía comida, por fuera eran hermosos pero por dentro no había más que cosas podridas, dejando salir los olores más putrefactos que tu nariz podría sentir.

Deteniéndome mire el establecimiento, de donde salió una mujer ya bastante grande. Cabello canoso, arrugas en el rostro y un par de anteojos de botella como se le conocía en donde yo vivía. Le mire unos segundos antes de decir algo.

-¿Tiene, manzanas?- Dijo, notando a simple vista que estaban al otro extremo del puesto de frutas pero valía la pena preguntar. A lo que la mujer le miro fijamente y sonrió con simpleza. Una sonrisa que había visto antes, la misma que daba su bisabuela cuando le visitaba y la saludaba. La sonrisa más pura que podría ver, aparte a la de un bebé.

-Oh, están por aquí…- Señalo el lugar donde estaban, así después tomo lo que era una bolsa de papel color café lista para poner dentro las manzanas que quisiera.

Pero, había un gran problema. No tenía dinero, a menos no de esa época. Tenía bastante, lo que había reunido por dos semanas y lo que mi madre me daba aparte lo que yo conseguía con un típico negoció que tenía por ahí. Me quede en silencio hasta que la mujer notó la mirada que me cargaba, cogió no dos, ni cuatro si no cinco manzanas que guardo en la bolsa de papel.

Mis ojos se abrieron al tal gesto. Quedándome en silencio con un verdadero color rojo en el rostro, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me tratara bien. Así que me quede callada, recibiendo la bolsa en manos.

-Puedes llevártelas, se nota… que tienes hambre.- Dijo la anciana que sonreía, de la misma manera con la que me sonrió antes dándome la bienvenida. Con miedo, y inseguridad. Tomando la bolsa la acerco y sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡Muchas gracias, señora!- Contesto. A la vez dando una reverencia, y con los ojos cerrados agradeció con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Oh, no agradezcas querida. Anda, ve a comer.- Añadió, antes de encaminarse hacia donde habían otras dos personas mirando sus frutas y diversos alimentos. Bueno, no quería perder más tiempo así que antes de marcharme busque unas cuentas monedas en mi bolsillo y conseguí tres, una de dos pesos y la otra de 1. Los deje en el borde donde la mujer me había atendido y camine alejándome del lugar poco a poco. Cargaba la bolsa, no era muy pesada eran manzanas solamente no eran my pesadas.

Estuve pendiente de que fueran suficientes, tenía hambre pero tendría que guardarlas en lo que restaban los días que tal si me quedaba sin nada por comérmelas de una sola vez y en busca de algo más de comer no encontraría a alguien como la señora que me había atendido antes. De seguro en el camino descubriría a muchas personas, unas no buenas y las otras tal vez pero no tanto.

En fin seguí mi camino hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde sentarme, note que estaba sucio pero vamos estaba en un lugar donde la limpieza no se veía mucho, a menos de que ahí estuviera el "Rivaille" El pondría un orden y los pondría a limpiar a todos, dios como le amaba. Si mis fantasías serían cumplidas sería la chica más feliz de todo el mundo.

"Estas sola en un mundo que no conoces, y te pones a pensar en conocer al enano amargado, eres una caso perdido". Puede escuchar a mi conciencia decir eso, batí la cabeza para dejar de pensar. Ahora, solo quería comer algo.

Metí la mano dentro de la bolsa y tome la primera manzana. La limpie con la manga de mi sudadera y di el primer mordisco, bastante buena no tenía un color muy pálido se veía roja y bastante apetecible y no estaba para ponerme mis moños era difícil conseguir comida y más conociendo la época en la que estaba ahora.

-…- Guarde un leve silencio, notando a la gente pasar por ahí y las miradas no se detuvieron. Hasta que escuche pasos cerca viniendo del lado derecho mire y era un perro. Callejero obviamente, que jadeaba y me miraba fijamente. A juzgar por cómo estaba de seguro tenía hambre. Y, como podría negarme a compartir mi comida con algún animal. Me encantan los animales no podría negarlo, así que no dude dos veces en partir la manzana a la mitad y darle una parte al cachorro que con rapidez la tomo y empezó a comerla.

-Joder… tenías hambre.- Comente, observando cómo la devoraba de unos cuantos mordiscos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me recordó mucho a la perrita que tenía en casa. La cual le dabas un pedazo de comida y se lo comía de la misma manera. Y en ocasiones de atragantaba.

Seguí comiendo, hasta terminar. Me levante de ahí y camine de nuevo en la dirección que había seguido hace unos minutos notando que me seguían me di la vuelta y era el perro al que había alimentado antes. ¿Me quería seguir? Me pregunte, y solo seguí caminando notando que me seguía nuevamente. Entonces recordé…

"Si le das un trozo de pan, te seguirá toda la vida".

-Vaya…- Murmure en voz baja, cuando le mire de nuevo esta vez estaba a mi lado. No me molestaba que me siguiera, lo que no quería era que se pusiera en peligro o algo por el estilo. Ni yo sabía adónde iba, entonces… ¿Qué hacer? Si corría, el me seguiría; si me escapaba me encontraría. Entonces…

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Cuestione. No esperaba respuesta del canino porque vamos no estaba lo bastante loca como para creer que el hablaría así que solo me agache y fue cuando se me acerco quedando de frente conmigo.

-Uhm… No tienes casa, y no tienes placa.- Añadí buscando detrás de ese pelaje algún collar o algo por el estilo. Pero no había nada.

Bueno… qué más daba algo de compañía, tal vez eso me haría sentir menos sola. Total, me levante y mire al perro unos cuantos segundos.

-Necesitas un nombre…- Dijo pensando un poco, antes de recordar un nombre que no se oía mucho por ahí.

-Bock… ¿Te gusta?- Inmediatamente recibí un ladrido, que parecía ser un si departe de él. Con una sonrisa risueña y una leve risa, le di una caricia a su cabeza y seguí caminando esta vez con él a mi lado.

Casi al instante me acordé de la película "Soy leyenda" en donde estaba un hombre junto con un perro en un mundo pos apocalíptico con seres que detestaban la luz. Pero no era igual, solo que había titanes. Joder… espero que no fuera así.

Después de caminar unos cuantas horas más, sentí un inmenso cansancio que llego así que no aguantaba más no iba a ningún lado. Cuando menos me di cuenta… me perdí.

-Pu* Me perdí joder…- Dije mirando a los lados, ya casi oscurecía y me iba a ir del orto si no conseguía donde quedarme. Y no tenía ganas de meterme a una casa ajena y ser abatida a golpes por los propietarios de dicha casa. Ah… mierda.

Me dije a mi misma típico de mí, perderme en cualquier lugar adonde vaya. Suspire y mire al perro a mi lado, igual estaba cansado. Cerré los ojos un par de minutos antes de escuchar un inmenso estruendo, como si alguien hubiera roto algo. Me di la vuelta asustada notando lo que menos pensé que vería en mi vida.

El titán colosal, que se asomaba por encima de la muralla así como noté los pedazos de la muralla caer y venir a toda prisa. Si no fuera porque lo noté rápidamente ya hubiera sido aplastada por una de esas inmensas rocas. Me apresure a entrar a un callejón escuchando los estruendos que se habían presentes una y otra vez.

Coño, coño, coño, coño. Me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, iba a morir ahora. Me decía a mí misma, notando al perro a mi lado que se apegaba a mi pierna igual tenía miedo. Además, tenía asma no podía correr largas distancias.

¿Iba a morir ahí? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio?

Que dirían mis padres… mis amigos, mi hermano… Todos, claro Gloria desapareció y nunca la encontraron pero no saben si fue porque yo quise o por accidente. En fin, tantos pensamientos me provocaron dolor de cabeza en instantes.

En menos de segundos escuche los gritos de la gente que se dirigía hacia la puerta exterior. Todos corriendo, y yo… seguía ahí parada como estatua, estaba asustada. Más que asustada, aterrada.

Los titanes llegarían pronto, y tal y como había visto en los capítulos se comerían a la mayoría y luego… Todo saldría mal, todo… No sé, pero el instinto me hizo querer empezar a llorar del miedo, del pavor que sentía en ese momento.

¿Llorar? De que me servía, me dejaría morir ahí. Sin decir a mi familia lo mucho que la apreció, morir en un lugar desconocido.

No… ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Si voy a morir, será cuando yo lo decida o cuando ya no pueda más pero mientras tenga vida. Seguiré… no moriré, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía. No le voy a dar el gusto a la gente de morir, viviré y les voy a joder la existencia a todos los que me hicieron sentirme basura. Eso mismo me había prometido…

No sabía pelear, pero que importa. Se aprenden cosas nuevas cada día, y ser solo un estorbo ahí claro que no. Apreté los puños con fuerza y camine fuera del callejón notando que el inmenso titán había desaparecido. La parte difícil estaba por venir…

-Bien… Creo que es momento de dejar de ser una nenita llorona, y empezar hacer algo.- Me comenté en voz alta y empecé a correr por el camino que había seguido antes. No sé adónde voy pero mientras tenga vida, tengo que seguir corriendo. Noté al perro que había recogido antes seguirme el paso, vaya… entonces me seguiría después de todo. Bien, yo le protegería, porque sé que el haría lo mismo.

-Confió en ti, amigo…- Añadí escuchando pasos venir del hueco de la muralla. Tan pronto, ya habían entrado. Joder, no tenía tiempo. Pero detenerme a pensar no, eso no… Sigue corriendo y escapa de lo que tiene detrás de ti. Seguir viviendo, como una vez el marica de Eren había dicho.

"Si pierdes mueres, si ganas sobrevivirás".

Hora de madurar… Me dije a mi misma antes de seguir corriendo.

N/T: Creo que es todo hasta este capítulo, joder me canse… lo siento si tarde en actualizar pero estaba en semana de evaluaciones en mi preparatoria. Y tenía que estar al pendiente, pero espero y les guste. Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, criticas todo en los "Reviews" Gracias por leer~! ·w·/


End file.
